Mr. Amasaki
Mr. Amasaki (天崎')' is the step-father of Amasaki Miō. He was Chairman of the Board of the National Knight Academy. He becomes Headmaster at the end of Volume 3. Appearance He is a tall man in his 60s with grey hair, he walks with a cane. Personality He is known to have a temper and to be very protective of Miō. He was very uncomfortable when Hayashizaki Kazuki moved into the same house. Things got worse when he learned about Lemegeton and how Kazuki would be granted power by becoming a "Harem King". Thus he went along with all of the former Headmaster's underhanded schemes to discredit and destroy Kazuki, something he came to deeply regret later. After he realizes the error of his ways he becomes one of Kazuki's strongest supporters. History Background Years ago he found Miō at an orphanage and adopted her after recognizing her great potential at magic. One can tell he spoiled her rotten, because of her attitude towards others in general. Plot Volume 1 When Lemegeton was first contracted by Hayashizaki Kazuki there were calls to declare him an Illegal Magician right away. He was kept under close observation by the Student Council. He wasn't happy about his daughter living in the same house as a young man. At first Liz Liza Westwood said only that Leme could copy low-level magic. But soon after Kazuki managed to drive away Loki and used a full summoning of Phenex to save Miō life. She was forced to disclose Leme's true identity and Kazuki's potential to become the King of the 72 Pillars. She suggested it was time to accept him as a legitimate Magic Division student. The Board Chairman was the strongest voice in opposition, he didn't like that fact that Miō had been in danger, and he didn't like how Kazuki supposedly increased his power due to "intimate bonds" with his classmates. He still regarded him as an Illegal Magician and refused to accept Leme's legitimacy on face value. The Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō seemed to agree and stepped up their observations. He vowed that if Kazuki should prove in any way untrustworthy the task to bring Leme down would be handed to the strongest Magika Stigma Otonashi Kaguya. Volume 2 After Miō and Kazuki failed badly in their first Quest, he asked two members of the Knight Order who were his former students Souma Yukari and her partner Kondō Hajime to keep an eye on Miō during any future missions. It was through them that he learned her group and been attacked during a Quest and had barely escaped with their lives. There had been a plot he was unaware of, which involved a recent transfer student. Charlotte Lieben Frau who had fled from Germany because she was facing a death sentence for making an Illegal Contract with a Diva to save her own life. She had chosen to flee to Japan as a refugee and they could find no legitimate reason for turning her away and she was permitted to enroll at the National Knight Academy. At that point the government was desperate for any help the Germans could provide with Loki, as the followers of Norse Mythology they understood him the best. The Germans had demanded the girl's return. But even though they felt no obligation to protect a refugee they couldn't just hand over an innocent girl to be executed without a massive outcry. The Germans had sent their elite squad, led by Beatrix Baumgard to Japan for one month, supposedly to assist in the search. But it became clear that they were really just looking for Lotte. So they struck a secret deal where the Knight Order was ordered to "look the other way" while Lotte was disposed of during a Quest. That way her death could be declared an accident and any witnesses would be knights or students and could be ordered to remain silent. Liz Liza had arranged for Lotte to be teamed up with Kazuki and Miō and they took on the same Quest they failed before, fighting Demonic Beats inside a Haunted Ground. Beatrix waited until they were low on magic power and stamina before attacking. She was the Ace of Germany's forces and should have won easily, but those in power had badly underestimated Kazuki. He was no ordinary student and was able to hold his own, at least in terms of swordsmanship. Those two bodyguards (unaware of the conspiracy) tried to help them but despite being professional Knights they were no match for her either and Kazuki was forced to cover their escape too. All of them returned safely and Miō's dad had stormed into the Headmaster's office to demand an explanation for why his daughter had been placed at risk. He was told Beatrix had been under strict orders to kill no one except Lotte, but she was hot-blooded and had clearly not intended to limit herself. Kazuki was becoming an increasing source of irritation for them and many other men in positions of power. None of them had any desire to ever submit to a 15 year-old boy they couldn't control. They were seeking any excuse to undermine his authority as a potential King of the 72 Pillars. The Headmaster was already brewing a new plot which they could use to destroy Kazuki's reputation. It was his chance to get that disgusting "Harem King" out of his daughter's life. If it worked the title of "King" would be given to someone "more worthy" and the matter with Lotte would be dealt with. Amasaki wrestled with his conscience, as much as he hated Kazuki it was his duty as an educator to protect his students. But his instincts as a father won out, and he told himself he was doing what was necessary to protect Miō. After that Kazuki was under official orders to take on another Quest then stand aside and let Beatrix murder his innocent classmate. But Kazuki not only fought back but defeated Germany's strongest knight, something no one had thought possible. The Germans were demanding an explanation for why Kazuki had gotten in the way. The Headmaster called an emergency meeting of the Magic Department staff to discuss the crisis. Liz Liza suggested that the Germans should just be told Kazuki had acted on his own to defend his classmate. But the Headmaster insisted that while that would work in the case of a normal student, Kazuki was different. He might still be considered an Illegal Magician in the eyes of the law, one who had just overpowered a German Knight and "abducted" his classmate Lotte. Liz Liza insisted it was too early to condemn Kazuki, but after the amount of power he had displayed everyone else was quite intimidated and accepted the notion that he was "too dangerous". There was also a report that said Kazuki had taken possession of a Sacred Treasure and had inured two Knights who tried to confiscate it. This was a blatant lie but Liz Liza didn't know the full story and was unable to make a good argument against it. The Knight Order had officially ordered the Academy to arrest the Illegal Magicians Kazuki and Lotte. Lotte would be returned to Germany for execution. Kazuki's powers would be sealed and he would be sent to the Swordsmanship Division. Liz Liza told them there was a chance the 72 Pillars could take offense if he was their King. The Headmaster still insisted that there was no reason to submit to a 15 year-old boy and that Leme was probably manipulating him. Even if it was true, the Stigma could always be transferred to someone "more worthy" (namely someone those currently in power could control). This was an experimental procedure that could leave Kazuki permanently brain damaged but no one else objected. When the Board Chairman (seemingly reluctantly) backed up everything he had said there was longer any way to stop this from happening. The Headmaster ordered the school's strongest Magika Stigma, his own daughter Kaguya to subjugate and arrest Kazuki and Lotte. This seemed very cruel as they were close friends. This should have been an easy task, especially because they were still exhausted from fighting Beatrix. But their classmate Hiakari Koyuki and Hikita Kōhaku of the Swordsmanship Division jumped in help them. They all escaped and ended up seeking refuge in the Swordsmanship Division. Volume 3 Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The building was demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. Board Chairman Amasaki risked his own safety combing through the wreckage of the Swordsmanship Division looking for his step-daughter. He knew she and her friends had been taking shelter there to escape discovery. Once he saw the enemy he knew they weren’t normal Illegal Magicians, because they were casting Summoning Magic from the 72 Pillars. He was thoroughly confused about what was going on. As he found a place to hide, he would witness a fight that would change the course of history. The Headmaster declared the situation too dangerous and ordered the Magic Division not to do anything to aid the Sword Division until the Knight Order arrived. Two people ignored those orders and raced over to help. Liz Liza Westwood used mist magic to screen the escape of the fleeing students. Magic Division Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru used her enhanced speed to help the students who had already fallen into Magic Intoxication. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and his sister former Sword Division President Hayashizaki Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Hikaru jumped in to help. Tsukahara Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad-Core Magicians. The Headmaster has called in Beatrix and her subordinates to subdue and capture Kazuki and Lotte. Koyuki is acting to support them from the rear. Under Kazuki’s leadership the group is able to hold back the professional Knights. Kazuki defeats Kaguya and mages to free her of the brainwashing that has kept her a slave to her father’s will from birth. The Germans realize they're in a bad position and flee. Kazuki then identifies the Headmaster as an Illegal Magician and the mastermind of this plot shocking Kaguya. Board Chairman Amasaki who revealed himself was outraged. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him with a tentacle though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. Though the monster returns briefly by seizing Koyuki’s body, Kazuki drives him out and is able to destroy him entirely. By this time Miō had managed to heal her step-father and urged him to let go of his vendetta against the man she had feelings for. As he looked at Kazuki he realized how misguided he had been. He realized his own selfish desires had blinded him to seeing the remarkable qualities of this young King. Powers and Abilities As a man well past the prime age for magic, he possessed absolutely no magic power at all.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers